Baby Mockingjay
by tammy366
Summary: Peeta wasn't lying when he said Katniss was pregnant,but he didn't know it was true either.Now Peeta has now been captured by the Capitol and Katniss is forced to be the Mockingjay.Will Peeta still love and accept his feelings in the past for Katniss? A little pinch of humor too!
1. Chapter 1

I walked through District 12 and looked at what used to be my home, now in ashes. How I am going to tell Peeta? That he no longer has a family, because of me. I rub the small bump on my stomach for some comfort. How did this happen? Before the Quell was announced of course, I would never want to put a child, more importantly, my child in danger by bringing them into the games. I never wanted kids, and I admit I even considered an abortion. But then I thought about Peeta, how he always wanted a daughter. One that had my hair, and his eyes. One that he would love so much. Who knew of the baby? No one, not even Peeta. He thought he had made it up during the interview. At that time, I didn't even know of it either. Now the baby was at two months, barely a bump visible.

I choked back a tear. I Katniss Everdeen never cry, not even when I had to volunteer for Prim on Reaping Day. But the hormones were getting to me and I disliked it.

One moment I was the strong 'Girl on Fire', the sign of rebellion, even though I didn't know of it. Another moment, I am a weak pregnant girl whose home was destroyed and was separated from her lov- Wait, I don't know what Peeta really is to me, but he really is important to me. Now I am carrying our child. Peeta Mellark's child. Oh Peeta, who has been captured by the Capitol. I'm angry at everyone that was involved in trying to get us out of the arena.

Why didn't they save Peeta? Why did they have to save me? Because I'm the Mockingjay? How about Peeta, he should be a symbol of rebellion too. But it was still me who took out those berries, and the moment I did, President Snow considered it a sign of rebellion and targeted all my loved ones.

Gale. I don't know who sent Thread, but they did hurt Gale. Snow threatened me he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Gale if I did anything that wronged him. Gale.

"Katniss. Should I come down?"I hear Gale's voice through the headset the rebels insisted I wear.

I reject his offer. "No, I'm fine.

I quickly made a run to Victor's Village and glad to see that it was still intact. I quickly grab a father's hunting jacket and my game bag, a few other important things, and even brought that ugly as ever cat Buttercup with me as a gift for Prim. I was about ready to go when I saw a white rose in the corner of my eye. It was no doubt that President Snow sent it. Its message was clear, _I can find you. I can reach you. Perhaps I am watching you now._

I go back to the hovercraft, the hovercraft that would bring me to District 13. Who most thought was destroyed by the Capitol during the first rebellion.

When we got there, I knew I wouldn't like it. Whether it was because it was underground or because Peeta wasn't there with me, I would never know. Though, it was uncomfortable, feeling very stuffy and claustrophobic. I don't know how they managed all these years.

I go to compartment 307 to see Prim and my mother.

"Katniss!" Prim runs up to me and hugs me as I rub her hair. I missed her a lot, not as much as Peeta but still.

"I have a surprise for you." I open my game bag and Buttercup walks out and rearranges its fur after being in the bag for some time.

"Buttercup?" She picked him, up after he spends some time rubbing against her leg. Prim just sits on the floor weeping and rocking that awful Buttercup.

I just lay on the bed getting ready to sleep; I was exhausted after all the drama that has happened.

Nightmares. With no Peeta to make them go away. This time, it was Enobaria. Trying to take a deathbite at my neck. I squirm, but it's not use. I was going to die, with my baby. I wake up sweaty with a headache.

"Honey what's wrong?" My mother asks me in concern. She actually cared for me and now, I really needed care and love.

"They tried to take my baby!" I cried into her chest as I clung onto her without thinking.

"Baby?" My mother asks confused. I nodded furiously. She knew it was Peeta right away and comforted me into the night. Fortunately with no nightmares, but a peaceful dream with me, Peeta, and our child in the bakery making bread together. I know that one day, we will be together happily and this child will make it safe into this world. A world with no Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first story and I hope everyone supports me and treat me well. So please enjoy and I will take any critism.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or anything of the amazing _works_ of Suzanne Collins._

Katniss POV

I wake up to the sound of Buttercup purring next to me. I shove him away and attempt to lie up. I get out of bed and go take a bath. Once I'm refreshed, I change into the ridiculous 13 uniform and get my schedule printed on my arm. I am scheduled to go to rebels meeting first.

As I walk in, I see Plutarch Heavensbee, President Coin, and a few other rebels including Gale.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen. We were waiting for you. It's about the rescue mission to save Peeta and the other victors." I jerk immediately at the mention of his name. I missed him, I really did. I wanted to hold him, feel him, and kiss him. I want to feel the same kiss as we had on the beach in the arena. It made me want more. My thoughts were cut off by Coin's voice.

"Yes, but it will take a minimum of at least two months for us to get everything ready." My smile was replaced with a frown of disappointment.

"Why so long?"I ask.

"We have to get the soldiers ready and everything."Plutarch explains.

"Peeta is a sign of rebellion too! You guys have to save him!"

"Katniss calm down, you don't have to be rational about Peeta. We care for him too, but we have to have time for preparing." Haymitch told me. I haven't seen him since I scratched his face. There is still a light scar on his cheek. Though his words do sooth me a while like a father trying to calm down their child. I break into sobs and the whole room surrounds me in shock. Stupid hormones. I wish they could go away. But if I tell anyone I was pregnant, I could just as well say goodbye to going on the rescue mission at all. So I calm down.

"So what do you have so far?" I ask in a calm voice.

"From what we heard from our spies in the capitol, they are keeping the victors in underground prisons. We don't know exactly what torture or punishment they are giving them, but it must have been something horrible." Gale informs me.

"We will probably have to wait a few days before we can get any information back from our source." Plutarch says. My disappointment was obvious but I just nod. I just slowly walked back to my compartment and abandoned the rest of my schedule. I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter! Omg 5 reviews? I honestly didn't expect that much and I am so happy so I will update this chapter as a gift to you guys. Guess what? It's summer! So I will be able to update a lot and hopefully finish this story at least by the end of summer if I'm lucky. So please enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the awesomeness that is The Hunger Gamers trilogy. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins._

Katniss POV

It has been two months since I have been told of the rescue mission. Everyone was getting ready for it while I did a bunch of propos. I was showing a little, but just a little. Not as much as normal women would have on their fourth month. I was wearing stretchy pants and jackets now. I haven't felt the baby yet. My mom said it is pretty natural because it was my first time that it would be uneven.

I took a short nap and when I woke up, I saw Haymitch standing there right in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and had a bit of trouble trying to lie up with my ever growing but barely noticeable stomach. I give him an irritated look that said 'I'm trying to sleep, go away!'.

"They're back." He says. "We're needed in the hospital. That's all I know."

Right after I have registered what he just said, I ran straight for the hospital and on my way, I see Finnick and who is suppose is Annie Cresta, Finnick's one true love. Haymitch has just caught up with me and he points to the direction where Peeta is. I ran there as quickly as I can and burst through the doors. I see Peeta there surrounded by doctors. He looks thinner than any normal healthy man should be. He seems bewildered at all the doctors surrounding him. My mouth barely forms his name before I feel his cold hands wrap tightly around my neck.

My eyes widen and I am wailing trying to get a breath of air. I look into Peeta's eyes and all I see is empty blackness. Not the normal shade of blue that would usually comfort me during nightmares. Tears blur my vision and I think I am about to die when I see Peeta being pulled away by some rebels. For a one guy going against a whole bunch of others, he was doing pretty well considering his strength.

I fall to the floor unconsciously putting my hands on my stomach as to protect it from its own father. I don't look at him but I know Haymitch knows because I feel his eyes trained on my stomach. He clears his throat and grabs me lightly by the arm and led me back to my compartment. I say nothing and act mute as though I am an avox and just stare into emptiness.

I shake my head furiously and Haymitch attempts to comfort me by patting me back lightly. I grab at my hair and burst into tears. That easily. Peeta can get any emotions out of m. It was amazing.

"How long has it been?" Haymitch asks. No need to have to refer it as baby since he knows I know he knows.

"Four months." I mutter. I have calmed down a bit but still breathing heavily. This pregnancy has been heavy on me. I just can't help the hormones.

"How'd it happen?" Haymitch ask softly afraid that I would break. But right now, it had a high chance.

_Before the Quarter Quell (After Gale's whipping)_

After my mother had treated Gale, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left for my room. I saw Peeta lying on my bed eyes closed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask eyeing him.

"Here just in case any nightmares come."He replies casually. I nod and climb into bed with him and let him embrace me.

"I know about the kiss." He tells me as he nuzzles his face into my hair. So? It was just a kiss on the cheek. Nothing big.

"It was only a kiss on the cheek. No biggy Peeta." I tell him.

"No, the ones in the woods." How could he have known? Was he stalking me like he told me in the first games about watching me walk home every day?

As if he read my mind, he says "No, I didn't stalk you. Someone sent me a picture. SNOW. I know it was him. When he had warned and threatened me about my flame, I didn't take it personal. But now he has Peeta as his little toy to try to break me.

"Peeta, please. I didn't feel anything. And plus, I'm pretty sure Snow sent it. He's just trying to break our relationship." I said relationship because I honestly don't know what to consider us right now.

"Katniss. Tell me please, do you really truly love me? You acted it all for the games and I had really thought you really did love me. And now you are saying that we have an actual real relationship. But I want to know what that relationship is.

"I-I don't know." I stutter. I am so confused and he was just pressuring me. Gale? Peeta? Who do I want and who can I truly cannot survive without. He is about to leave for the door when I pull him back and pounce him onto the bed and crashed my lips onto his with a new hunger. I now know who I cannot survive without. Peeta.

_End of Flashback_

"Oh sweetheart." Haymitch begins and I just cling onto him like a child that needs comforting from their parent. He rubs my back soothingly and tries to sedate me while I cry my heart out.

Peeta. Peeta. Peeta. My friend. My lover. My tribute partner. My ally. My child's father.

**A/N: Omg I feel so cheesy. Anyways PLEASE review. I will cry out of happiness if you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-You guys literally made me cry and jump from happiness when I saw I had 12 reviews! 12 reviews! So... update time**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games_

Peeta's POV

Ugh. My head hurts. Where am I? The last thing I remembered was Hawthorne's face and I blacked out.

"Finally awake?" I look up and see Haymitch there with a cup of liquor in his hands leaning back on a table. I try to reach out to him but I realize that I am shackled down on the bed.

"What's going on Haymitch? Where am I?" I ask him.

"District 13 hospital." Wait, did he say District 13? Weren't they destroyed during the Dark Days?

"District 13?"

"Yep, turns out they've been in hiding the whole time and they are starting a rebellion. But forget that, why did you attack Katniss?" He asked cautiously as if afraid to trigger any bad memories. But right now all I felt was hatred when I heard the name. Katniss Everdeen. She killed my family and then tried to kill me. She's nothing more than just a Capitol mutt.

"I hate her. She killed my family and then tried to kill me. She's nothing more than just a Capitol mutt." I repeated what I had just thought out loud. Haymitch's face looked nothing more than utter shock.

"But you loved her." He said.

"I don't care about the past. She's trying to ruin my future. I want nothing to do with her and I don't care what happens to her. I wish she can just die and leave me alone forever." I said coldly. Right now I just want to get some sleep and rest. My head is aching. I close my eyes and hear some faint sobs in the background.

Katniss' POV

I can't believe what he just said. I went to go visit him against orders of Coin, but all I heard was his insults of how much he hated me. I came to love my child and I do not want any harm done to it. But if something were to happen like yesterday when he had tried to choke me, I could've lost my child. I can't risk its life, I have to keep it away from Peeta. Goodbye Peeta and my dream family.

I was about to walk away when I heard Peeta's last words before he fell asleep and tears threatened to fall but I used all my will to keep them from falling. But all that came out was muffled sobs. Then I felt my baby kick for the first time ever as if trying to tell me not to cry and say that it is there to comfort me. This made me cry even harder. The kicking became for intense and I calmed down and patted it gently.

"It's okay baby. You don't need a father. You have me, don't worry." I heard gasps behind me. I looked around and saw Finnick and Annie, hands intertwined.

"Katniss?" Finnick says my name looking for an explanation.

"Peeta." I say. That's all Finnick needed to come up to me and bring me into a hug patting my back. Annie came over and caressed my hair.

"Oh honey, Peeta is only like that because of the tracker jacker venom." Annie says comfortingly. Venom? That's probably what the Capitol used against him. I knew I should've killed him in the arena to keep him from having to suffer those horrible hallucinations like my own experience in the 74th games. I don't cry, because the kicking of my baby in my womb is comforting me and the hands of Annie and Finnick. I have to come back stronger as ever for the baby.

"Don't tell him." I say half pleading half demanding. They just both nodded understanding that if his old memories ever came back and he knew he had tried to strangle me to death when I was pregnant, he'll never forgive himself. So the best plan is just to lie and hide.

I am determined to give birth to this baby and the world that it is born in will be a safe one. That I will promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm on vacation in Destin, FL right now so that might explain my updating gap. I'll try to update as much as possible though.**

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES BECAUSE I WOULD BE LIKE FREAKING RICH AND GOING AROUND SAYING I OWN JOSH._

Katniss POV

I walk out of my compartment with a new determined look. I was surprisingly smiling as I walked to the cafeteria for lunch with the others. Today was dried turnips and mash potatoes. My stomach churned at the sight of the dried turnips from which I usually love. Instead I feel like I want some almonds. Weird, I never liked almonds before. Slowly, I walk around the cafeteria searching for our group.

I see Finnick wave me over with a charming smile plastered on his face. I walk towards them with my plate, but as the table came in clear sight, I saw Peeta sitting there with Delly who was supposedly trying to feed him some dried turnips. He saw me and smirked at me. I swore I heard him mutter 'mutt'. Katniss don't cry. I told myself like how I did back in the arena for the 74th games. Instead, I put on a huge fake smile and went over to the table and gave Peeta a smirk in return to show him his words won't affect me, but in reality, it already did. I sat across from Johanna and to the left of Peeta.

I see Johanna across the table and she gave me a knowing smirk and wagged her index finger at me like I had done something wrong. And by that something, she meant the little incident when I lost my big 'V' to the man I loved. Quickly, I turned around and glared at Finnick who I am sure has told everyone and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Oppsies." Finnick said probably not guilty at all but rather amused by my anger. Peeta gave everyone a confused look at our strange actions

I gave her and Finnick my signature growl. She chuckled and stuffed her mouth full of the dried turnips. I gagged and ran straight to the restroom not caring about anything in my way. I tried to get the vomit out of me but nothing came out so I went to rinse my mouth off in the restroom sink.

Johanna POV

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Naughty girls and boys these days. Oh well not her fault she got knocked up. I loved seeing her angry face though, gotta thank Finnick for telling me this little secret. Though Peeta should really get his act straighten up and trust us so he doesn't lose a girl like Katniss this way. I have to admit that Katniss really is a girl worth fighting over. Once he gets his act together, then the long awaited Gale vs. Peeta begins. Now where is that morphing I'm looking for?

Peeta POV

This confused me a lot. Why was everyone acting so strange today? Katniss looked sick; somebody should really go check up on her. Nah, what do I care. Why should I even worry about her? Mutt. Still, I feel bad for her, not the throwing up thing, but how she got so fat! I mean, at first it looked like she gained a couple of pounds, but now she really has gone over her weight limit. Still she's pretty hot and she's pretty, brave, fearless, beauti-. Wait what? Where did these thoughts come from? Definitely not mines. But this isn't right. She's been pretty emotional too, I didn't remember her being emotional. Crying and everything, even though I'm pretty sure mutts can't cry, not to mention mood swings. How she gagged and vomited because of dried turnips, which I heard she loves. The way she's getting fat too. When you get fat, you usually get jiggly floppy arms and legs, but all Katniss has is a big belly and her arms and legs are the same. This is pretty weird. I pieced everything together and it snapped. I ran to find out where she is and I figured out she had free period and is probably out hunting with Gale. Ugh, I hate Gale for absolutely no reason. Probably a memory that I remember but I don't care. I have to get Katniss.

I sneaked carefully away and managed successfully to get out of the underground city of district 13. I ran to where I heard Katniss and Gale would be. I see her aiming her arrow at a deer getting ready to shoot through its eyeball. No this is all wrong, pregnant women shouldn't be shooting dangerous pointy arrows at helpless cute doe eyed deer.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN STOP! DON'T SHOOT THE DANGEROUS ARROW AT THE CUTE DEER! IT'S NOT SAFE FOR PREGNANT WOMEN!" I warned her seriously as the deer ran away.

"UGH DAMN YOU GALE!" She turned around and was pretty surprised to see me instead of her ugly hunting partner.

She stuttered,"P-peeta. H-how did you kn-know?"

Breathlessly I answered,"I'm smart you see, so I figured it out." I proudly stated with my chest and chin raised. I slouched a bit and quietly asked, "Who's the father?"

Katniss POV

I froze when he had asked me who the father of my child was. So I lied to him.

"It was a one night stand." I said quietly and pretended to look sad as if remembering the memory.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll help you if you want, I can help you take care of the baby. I take back what I said about you being a mutt. I'm also sorry about the chocking and the attack, but the doctors told me good news that the venom has disappeared completely and I don't need security. Please Katniss, let me help you. Don't worry Katniss Everdeen, from today on, I have your back. Peeta said and I couldn't express my happiness that my child will probably have a father or at least a male figure in his life if not an actual father. I looked at Peeta as he gave me a smile, and I smiled back. We happily walked by each other by the meadow playing a game of Real or Not Real to try to regain his memories. We went back to District 13 as what we can call friends. Too bad we didn't know we had accidently left someone behind.

Gale POV

"Hello? Katniss? Catnip? I'm scared…" A wild dog snuck up behind me. "!"

**A/N- See what I did there? I added some comedy in there cause I felt like this story was getting a bit too angst. But don't worry, there are heartbreaking and fluffing moments still to come.**

**So please review and add to favorites because I love you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Came back from Destin guys! It was so fun and I spent almost every minute of the day swimming in either a pool, Jacuzzi, or the beach. The bad thing was that I came home with an awful sunburn on my back, shoulders, stomach, and my uh….woman boulders ;) Just to let you guys know, Prim didn't die. Neither did Finnick. I just hate it when my favorite characters have to die(especially Finnick fucking hot Odair). So yea. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games because then I would've demanded Jen and Josh to have been married already._

Katniss POV

Two months. Sixth month of pregnancy. I showed a whole lot more now and everyone knew. Peeta had been placed in squad 451 and they defeated the Capitol. Everyone made it back alive miraculously. I was suspended from all of my activities due to my pregnancy. At first I was mad but then I realized I had to protect our baby. I didn't tell him yet and the guilt was getting to me fast. I don't know how to deal with all of this at once.

I had my chance to kill Snow, but instead, my arrow aimed at Coin. The way she wanted to show that she has the power to put children's lives in danger is exactly like Snow, even if it were the Capitol children.

Peeta and I are on very good terms and I love how he tries to feel our baby and how much he care and loves for the baby even though he has o knowledge that he is actually the real father of our baby. His baby is very active, playing soccer with my ribs all day and night that I had to sing to my stomach to get it to calm down sometimes at night.

Tomorrow is the day I will tell Peeta everything and about the existence of HIS child.

Peeta POV

I'm in such a good mood today for some reason; I have a feeling something very good is going to happen today. It makes me shiver with excitement. I walk into the cafeteria and go up to Greasy Sae. I'm here to get some almonds for Katniss, she has been craving those a lot and it reminds me of how my mother told me how much she craved almonds when she had me. Greasy Sae hands them to me with a smile wishing me all the luck. I wonder what she means, what luck do I need?

I grab a plate and walk to our table. Finnick is holding tight to Annie's hand while her hand is on her stomach. Annie is three months pregnant. It's adorable actually, when they got married they just couldn't keep their hands off each other and got carried away. Hawthorne was in the hospital from a wild dog attack that I have no idea came from since I remember him being all macho and stuff. But I'm happy he isn't here to ruin Katniss's and I's happy time together. Well at least he wasn't hurt. Badly. Tomorrow is when we all go back to our Districts to recover from the war.

Katniss walks over and she has a very noticeable look of guilt on her face. I wonder why she is feeling so down for. She looks at me and smiles. She wiggles a finger for me to follow and I follow her. She brings me into a secluded room that is private and is only available in use for the victors. I look her up and down and see her bloated stomach and the occasional jiggle from the baby kicks. I smile like a fool at every jiggle. She looks at me confused, so I point to her jiggling stomach. She looks down and her tense expression falls into a soft, caring, loving one. I feel my hand in hers as she pulls it over to her stomach and lets me rest my hand on her bump to feel her child.

"You'll make a great father." What? Does she plan to marry me or something? She notices my confused expression. "You are the baby's biological father. You might not remember, but we have done it before. And that night was the night that our bundle of joy was conceived. Real." She breathes out and catches me in a never ending blissful kiss.

**A/N- Well uh, review and add to favorites!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Finally got it working again so here it goes. Last Chapter!**

Peeta POV

What? I am a father? I just can't grasp this. I softly push her away and start to walk back from her and slowly start into a run to my compartment. I hear her running after me and I hear her fall down. My eyes widen in concern for her and our child. I turn back with no hesitation and run to her. Luckily she landed on her back and not her stomach.

"I knew you still cared for me."She said with a smile. I blinked at her speechless for a moment unable to say anything. She then pulls in for a kiss that I honestly kind of expected.

_2 Years Later_

Peeta POV

I look lovingly at Katniss as she walked down the aisle in her lovely wedding dress. When you took a look at her mid section, you'll see a small adorable bump that made her all the more beautiful. Little 1 and a half year old Rose. Katniss gave birth to our daughter on August 23 and we didn't stop at one child. We are expecting another child in a few months.

I see Finnick and Annie are with their son .I heard Finnick is currently trying to teach him how to swim and so far it has been successful.

After the ceremony, we were on the train ready for our honeymoon on an island beyond Panem. I really don't know what I did to deserve this happiness. I smile at Katniss smiling knowing that I will never have to let go.

**A/N-I know it was WAY rushed but I honestly needed to rush it. Thank you everyone that even bothered to review or gave my story a chance.**


End file.
